


Sunset

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Supernatural One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, sunset, sunset angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: You gave up hunting a while ago but bits of that life always seem to find their way in and it couldn't be more true when a certain fallen angel shows up in your office just as the sun is going down.





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty such this is way OOC for Lucifer but whateves. Enjoy the fluffiness.

You stood at the window of a tall office building, looking out at the world below. It had been some time since you’d been a hunter. You’d gotten out after a particularly bad hunt where you’d lost both of your partners to demons. You were the only one who came out of that encounter alive.

After that nothing seemed right, so you quit, retired, gave up… whatever you wanted to call it, you were through with hunting. This world of clean lines and large windowed walls was your domain now and while it was dull, you reasoned dull was good.

You ran this branch of a large corporation, having climbed to the top over the two years you’d been here, and now you could enjoy it. The sun was starting to set over the city and you smiled, this was your favorite time of day.

There was a rustle of wings behind you and you stiffened, those two idiots and their stupid angel had been trying to pull you back into their fight, their little war with both angels and demons, and you wanted none of it.

“I told you. I’m out. Go back to your little friends and kindly tell them to fuck off.” You said, not turning. You weren’t going to let that stupid head tilt and questioning look taint your gorgeous sunset.

The cool voice that answered very obviously did not belong to Castiel, “Nice to know where you stand (F/n).”

You spun on your heel to look at him, “You can’t be here. It’s not possible.”

He just shrugged the same shrug as he had the day you met him, like it was totally normal for the devil to show up on your doorstep and now in your office.

That day would forever be burned into your memory, he had come to you hurt and in need of assistance and you had thought him just another angel. You may not be a hunter anymore but you sure as hell didn’t turn away bleeding angels, especially handsome ones.

You studied him carefully, it hadn’t been long since you’d seen him last. He’d stayed with you for a while after you’d patched him up but that had come to an abrupt end when he confessed his true identity. That had not gone over well for him at all.

But now he was standing here in front of you again and for some reason, you weren’t angry, in fact, you were… relieved. You turned back to look at the sunset, trying to get a handle on your thoughts and feelings, and he came to join you.

“Why are you here?” you asked quietly, eyes forward.

There was a minute of silence before he responded, like he was thinking, “Why do you watch the sunset every day?”  

You wondered if he already knew the answer briefly and then sighed, “Because it reminds me of you.”

You had flashes of memories, images really, of his sunburst wings, the warm, bright colors mingling with smooth velvety black, of his smile lit by the sun’s fading light, and finally of the quiet moments you’d shared on your porch as you both watched the light leave the world and the stars come out.

Lucifer watched you relive the memories, letting his mind read yours so he could experience them as you had. There were those that said he had no heart, that he couldn’t love, but they were so terribly wrong.

He fell because he loved too much, loved his father and his brothers and sisters so deeply, and he had not wanted to love anymore. There had been no more room in his heart for humans and he had not believed them worthy of the effort of making room.

But you. You were different. You had been able to put his broken heart back together again with enough room to love something new.

You turned to look at him, his form veiled with the golden light of the sun's last rays and he smiled that wicked lopsided grin of his, “I am here because, like you, there are things I can not forget and also because there are things I left undone.”

You just studied him carefully as he reached out a hand to cup your cheek, leaning into his cold touch slightly and letting your eyes flicker closed. He let his thumb brush over your skin gently and then leaned in to steal the warmth from your lips.

You accepted his kiss, happily warming his lips with your own and then parting yours when his tongue gently grazed them in a plea for you to allow him entrance. He explored your warm cavern while you wound your hands up around his neck to thread them through his hair and his found a comfortable home around your waist.

When you pulled away for air, he pressed his forehead against yours, “That was one of them.”

You smirked, “I suppose it was probably the most innocent as well?”

He grinned that wicked grin again, “Oh definitely”

You chuckled and connected your lips with his again, glad to have your sunset angel by your side once again.


End file.
